


Sweetest Kill

by Pizzzazlut



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cobb Vanth is Slut, Come Eating, Din "Brown Eyes" Djarin, Din Djarin Removes the Helmet, Dirty Talk, Good Parent Din Djarin, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Touch-Starved Din Djarin, but with a loophole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:02:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pizzzazlut/pseuds/Pizzzazlut
Summary: "Sleeping on the Razor Crest would allow Din to get a decent night’s sleep, the first one in weeks without worrying about a single thing for at least one night. It also didn’t help that part of the reason Din wanted to get away from camp was because of Cobb Vanth."Or Cobb Vanth has a sleepover with Din aboard the Razor Crest.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	Sweetest Kill

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this right after The Marshal episode but just managed to finish it :] Now need to figure out how to reunite these two after The Rescue episode...

The heat was unbearable, more so than Din Djarin wanted to admit.

The battle with the Krayt dragon was already making his body ache terribly, bruises forming on his sides and back by the time he made it back to his ship, the kid babbling quietly in his arms up at him. He had intended to let the kid entertain himself and tend to whatever wounds he couldn’t see but having a young child was proving to be much more demanding than being a bounty hunter.

Din sat with his kid as they ate, watching the sunset reflect off those big eyes that always looked at him like he was the most important person in the galaxy.

The feeling was new to Din, and he couldn’t shake it off as the sweat began to roll down his back with each movement he made as he tried to get comfortable on the thin bed mat he should have replaced for something relatively more expensive a long time ago. He figured taking off his armor and undershirt would help with the heat, but it only made him silently wish he had kept it on just to keep the sweat in place and off the sad excuse of the blanket he owned.

The option to stay in camp with the Tusken Raiders had been offered but Din was far too paranoid to sleep where the kid could easily slip out of the tent, a risk Din didn’t want to take in the middle of the desert. Sleeping on the Razor Crest would allow Din to get a decent night’s sleep, the first one in weeks without worrying about a single thing for at least one night.

It also didn’t help that part of the reason Din wanted to get away from camp was because of Cobb Vanth.

The annoyance he felt had nothing to do with how successful they had been killing the krayt dragon after such a close call where he thought their plan would ultimately fail. It had nothing to do with the fact that Cobb wore armor he didn’t deserve, took off the helmet like it didn’t mean anything.

The problem was the fact that Cobb looked at Din like he wanted to devour him alive.

It was jarring to see Cobb smirk at him like he knew that simple gesture alone could bring the protective wall around Din down without even trying hard. It was the way Cobb had suggested they share a tent because he didn’t want Din to feel lonely, to see if he could get a glimpse of what was hiding underneath all that beskar.

It was the heat in his belly every time he thought he was being sly enough to sneak a glance at the Marshal while the man spoke, and the shame that inched its way up Din’s neck when he got caught staring by those piercing eyes that crinkled at the corners with amusement.

Din was convinced this was some kind of nightmare, suffocating him almost as bad as the heat that was stifling him in the safety of his ship. Every time he closed his eyes, Din saw that stupid smirk and the way his holster was practically falling off those narrow hips that were begging to be held down hard. The last thing Din needed right now was to tangle himself with a pretty face with a wicked smile and-

A knock on the steel door was the only warning Din got before the devil himself strolled into view, leaning his arm against the control panel as he watched Din scramble to cover his bare chest from those eyes that were already taking every inch of exposed tanned skin.

“I’m a little offended you didn’t offer me to stay in your ship,” Cobb had that lazy smile plastered on his face, the only indication that he was, in fact, not offended. His gaze searched for the child, frowning a bit when he saw him floating above Din in his little metal crib. “You don’t sleep with the little one? I figured you’d be a cuddler.”

Din didn’t reply, simply tried to regulate his breathing and the urge to reach for the other man to show him that he wasn’t amused by this little game of his. He wanted to make that smirk disappear and replace it with his cock just to get Cobb to shut the fuck up.

“Well, since you’re not throwing me out yet, I’ll just take that as an invitation. I don’t plan on sleeping surrounded by Tuskens, anyway.” Cobb was already waltzing his way inside towards Din, stretching his back out as he did so. “How do you sleep with that thing on?”

“Why would you want to know? You’d never understand,” Din growled but it held no bite to it, not when Cobb ignored him and proceeded to undo his belt and remove his filthy shirt. “You can’t stay here.”

“Why?” Cobb said, undoing his pants slowly while watching Din. “I promise I won’t take off your helmet while you sleep, brown eyes.”

The nickname made Din's eye twitch. Chest heaving and hands gripping the blanket tighter than before, Din tried to give him a reason that wasn’t ‘because I want to fuck you until you scream’ but nothing came to mind. He knew it was obvious that he was staring, Cobb always knew when he was by the way he angled his visor towards him. There really was no hiding it.

“Look, I think it’s fairly obvious that I want you to fuck me,” Cobb laughed, crossing his arms in front of his undershirt that did little to hide his chest.

The visible jerk that wrecked through Din only made Cobb smile even wider as he lowered himself to crouch in front of him. “I never- never got the impression,” Din offered lamely.

The silence was deafening as the kid snored in his cot and Din tried to breathe normally. It was proving to be exceptionally difficult under the circumstances.  


The way Cobb laughed at him only made Din’s cock throb harder under the bare thread sheet, watching the way Cobb let his head fall back to expose his throat for him to see. Being laughed at wasn’t a thing Din would ever let slide but this was different, there was no hint of malice in the sound that seemed too loud in the tiny space.

A tiny snore overhead made Din whip his head around to give the source of the noise his undivided attention, hand going to his hip instinctively for the blaster that laid on the pile of armor at his side. Din’s brain processed the tiny little whimpers as the kid remained asleep as a good sign, and it took him a whole minute to ease the tension in his shoulders. It was that same tension in the air that prevented Din from hearing the other man shuffle his way closer to The Mandalorian.

Hot, humid breath made Din shiver as he turned his head back down, helmet hitting the side of Cobb’s face as he mouthed at the broad exposed shoulder. “What are you doing?” Din tried to keep his voice neutral.

“Oh, I think you know what I’m doing,” Cobb said between kisses. “Do you want me on my hands and knees? Or are you sentimental and want to see my face while you fuck me?”

Din had never been more thankful about wearing his helmet. He could feel his eyes flutter closed at the words said so casually, so effortlessly while lips continued to taste him with confidence. It was something Din never indulged in, the feeling of another warm body underneath him or a warm mouth on his cock. It was so rare that he could count the number of times he felt it on one hand alone.

Metal images of grabbing Cobb and throwing him on his back, crowding over him as he threatened to kill him if he touched Din again flashed in his mind as his heart raced in his chest. They quickly morphed into images of Din fucking Cobb while the other man moaned for him, writhed underneath him as Din held him down when the sensations were becoming too much that he couldn’t stay still.

A moment Din could only refer to as weakness was enough to distract him, to keep him from stopping the sneaky hand that slid down under the blanket and over the hardening bulge that Din tried so hard to will away. “Just fuck me. Keep the helmet on, I like the mystery,” Cobb whispered again, and it took more effort on Din’s part not to grab his hand and push it away.

“I’m loud though, so you might want to keep your kid locked up and safe from hearing me telling you to go harder,” Cobb laughed as if his hand wasn’t stroking the heavy cock that twitched in his hand as he spoke.

Din’s breath hitched as Cobb bit his shoulder slightly. It was all he needed to make his decision.

He wouldn’t think about his kid sneaking off in the night or trying to fly the ship because he was hastily locking his kid away, safe and sound from the obscene display Cobb would surely look like in just a few seconds.

He wouldn’t think about how much of a mistake this would be after spending so long without needing to feel sexual gratification. He definitely wouldn’t think of removing his helmet no matter how much he wanted to taste every inch of skin exposed to him.

Din’s change of heart caught Cobb off guard completely, body stiffening slightly when he reached for him so fast, Din was surprised he didn’t swing at him out of habit. Din wished he did, perhaps a fist to the chest would help him snap out of this ridiculous decision he was about to make.

It took absolutely no effort for Din to maneuver Cobb onto his back, straddling his chest without caring about the way he only wore his pants and nothing else. The surprised look on Cobb’s face was entirely worth it.

Too bad it only lasted a second.

“Look who’s changed their mind now,” Cobb smirked. He was always smirking when he looked at Din. How could anyone smile so much? Din couldn’t figure it out.

“Shut up,” Din growled, not caring how distorted the sound came out of the vocoder of his helmet. “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into. I’m not gentle. I’m not coddling. I’ll take what you give me without caring if you’re satisfied or not.”

A smile.

Cobb just _smiled_ as Din spoke.

He smiled when Din finished speaking, and he winked before opening his mouth obediently, offering it to Din without another word or argument.

And Din really had no choice but to accept his offering, had no choice but to free himself and let Cobb swallow his cock, humming around him like it was the sweetest treat he’s ever had while he stared up at Din with those hazel eyes of his.

Din watched him, annoyance flowing through his veins as he threaded his fingers through that salt and pepper hair that always looked so fucking good no matter what he was doing or the fact that he wore a helmet over his head. He fucked that mouth that spoke words that only irritated Din the few days that he’s been here, spreading his legs farther apart to get the perfect angle where he could ease in just a little deeper.

Din moaned unabashedly when he was met with no resistance, fucking Cobb’s throat so deeply it made Din curl into himself as he relished the tight, wet heat that sucked and licked around the hard cock obstructing his breathing.

He didn’t know how long he did it for. Din simply knew that Cobb _loved_ it. He watched Din the entire time, closing his eyes every now and then to savor the pre-come that was leaking into his mouth, whimpering slightly when he was able to breathe without a cock in his throat.

Din wanted to kiss that mouth. Would it taste like Cobb? Or would it taste like him?

The desire to know was too much; he needed another distraction. 

_Fast_.

With an obscene slap of his cock on that pretty face beneath him, Din checked to make sure his cock was still wet with spit before flipping Cobb over onto his stomach, positioning himself at his entrance as he tried to convince himself that he didn’t care if he was prepped for him. Because he didn’t care...

With a frustrated sigh, Din pulled away before offering his fingers to Cobb’s mouth, letting his head drop forward when the sight of him was too much, watched as Cobb took them without any further prompting. Cobb was filthy as he did so, letting his saliva coat those thick fingers so thoroughly that they began to dribble onto the mat beneath them.

Prepping him was hasty and a little too rough but Din watched Cobb’s smile fade into open-mouthed moans as his eyebrow furrowed as he slid his fingers into him, driven by the breathy noises coming from the Marshal. It was those noises that made Din’s skin prickle with want, made his fingers twitch inside him as he felt him push back to hurry him up.

“Any day now, Mando,” Cobb sighed as he rested his head on his forearms, looking far too relaxed for Din’s liking.

Din decided to grant him his wish as he removed his fingers and used that same hand to press against his neck as he sunk his cock into him, smiling to himself behind his helmet as he heard the other man release a shaky breath.

The tight heat was almost too much for Din as he rocked against Cobb, relishing the feeling of being inside of him and over him. “I’m going to take whatever I want- “

“Just fucking do it already, brown eyes,” Cobb said, slapping the thick thigh that was pressed at his side. “I didn’t think you’d talk this much during sex, but I guess I was wrong. Of all the moments you could’ve decided to be this talkative you chose- _fuck!_ ”

Cobb lost all sense of coherent thought as Din began to thrust into him, hard and unforgiving. The sound of their bodies making contact echoed obscenely throughout the room, so loud that Din hoped no one could hear them. It was nothing compared to the way Cobb was whining beneath him as he pulled at tugged at the blanket that was quickly scrunching up completely underneath them.

The urge to taste Cobb was back with full force as he watched the sweat roll off his shoulder, feeling envious of that little droplet as it touched the area that Din wished to touch himself.

“Is this what you wanted?” Din whispered as he let his helmet rest on the back of Cobb’s head, feeling the impact of his thrusts through the man moaning beneath him.

“You could do better than this, can’t you?” Cobb retorted and even as he writhed, he managed to sound so confident and sure, that smile visible even if Din couldn’t see it.

“Shut up,” Din hissed, losing the last bit of self-control he thought he had because the heat Cobb’s body was radiating was making him dizzy. He could feel the sweat rolling down his back and collecting on the waistband of his pants that were pushed slightly off his hips as he railed into the other man.

The line between his self-control and the desire to bury his nose into the sweaty hair at the nape of his neck was being drawn before Din’s eyes, watching as Cobb’s shoulder blades moved as he pushed himself back to make Din move harder, deeper.

The decision to remain stoic was almost impossible when Cobb managed to maneuver his face towards Din, made him watch as Cobb smiled back at the Mandalorian to spur him on. Grey hair fell over his eyes with each thrust, making Din wish he could reach out and grab a fistful of his hair to bring him up against his chest and hit that perfect angle that would wipe that stupid smile off his face.

“Come on, I can tell you want to do something you think you shouldn’t,” Cobb grunted, reaching back to give Din’s thigh a squeeze. “I won’t tell anyone. I want it just for me.”

“I can’t,” Din tried to bury his face in the crook of Cobb’s neck, but the helmet made it impossible. He could take it off…just for a little bit. He would make sure Cobb didn’t see him, make sure his face was in the mattress where he couldn’t accidentally take a peek at his face.

All thoughts and debates Din had with himself were erased as he felt Cobb spread his legs wider apart, felt him raise his upper body enough so that he could face Din over his shoulder before leaning in to lick the side of the Mandalorian helmet in front of him. The act was indecent and utterly _disrespectful_.

It also made Din moan loudly as he reached over to press a hand over Cobb’s eyes, making a decision without really thinking but it didn’t matter, not when he replayed the image over and over again in his mind.

His helmet fell with a loud thud on the mat, making Cobb tighten around the cock inside him as he began to breathe heavily at what that sound implied.

Din didn’t know what to taste first as he stilled his hips for just a second to gather his bearings. He loved the way Cobb shook under his gaze as if he could feel his eyes taking in the sight without anything in the way. A simple lick up one bony shoulder was a good start, tasting the salty sweat that had been teasing him the entire time. It took one taste before Din’s mouth was latching onto the skin before him, biting and sucking his way along the expanse of Cobb’s upper back.

Cobb ground his hips without realizing what he was doing as he panted, a strong hand covering his eyes securely. He was thankful for it, knowing he wouldn’t have been able to resist the urge to turn around and see the face he had spent so much time imagining. His hips jerked when he felt Din nuzzle his hair, feeling him inhale his scent and moan almost brokenly as he molded himself against his back.

The initial desperation in their movements came to a halt as Cobb let Din immerse himself in the contact the Mandalorian no doubt lacked in his life. He was pleased to enjoy the touches, to give Din this one thing.

He didn’t know how Din found all the perfect little spots that made Cobb whimper but he did, so well that it only took a few more minutes of that curious mouth and tongue paying close attention to the soft skin behind his ear to get him begging for more.

“Din, please fuck me,” Cobb mouthed against the mat, “please keep going. Make me feel you inside me for days after you leave. Mark me so I can see them when you’re gone.”

The desperate tone of his voice made Din scramble to kneel above Cobb, knees locked onto place by his hips as hands kept Cobb's face pressed firmly on the mat. The deep, slow strokes were torture, the guttural moans coming from Cobb make Din’s abdomen clench as he heard his cock slide out of him.  


It was his need to be close that had Din pressing himself against Cobb, grunting directly into his ear as he picked up his pace. His hand was back over those hazel eyes again, bringing his head up just enough to press his mouth along a perfect jaw.

“Tell me you want me to come inside of you,” Din said, needy and overwhelmed.

“Fuck. Come in me, right now,” Cobb hissed, baring his teeth as he ordered the man above him.

It was enough to make Din’s hips lose their rhythm, to make him crowd over Cobb even more than before. “Again.”

Cobb was a good listener, especially now. “Fuck, you like to be told what to do,” Cobb moaned, “Maybe next time you can come in my mouth and on my face. But for now, be a good boy and come for me.”

Din cried out before he could even stop himself, for once not caring about the consequences. His hands pressed Cobb down almost painfully as he came, abusing that flawless neck with his bites that were the only thing keeping him from moaning out loud as his orgasm keep going and going without an end in sight.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m comi- “ came Cobb’s choked sob as he quickly slipped a hand down to his cock but only managed to slide his palm over the head before he began to jerk in Din’s embrace, feeling the saliva slip out of his mouth just as his come began to dribble over his fingers.

Dazed and out of breath, Cobb could feel his hand being taken away from his cock before feeling his fingers slide into a warm, hot mouth. His body gave a weak tremble as Din sucked and tasted him, wishing he could just see such a marvelous sight himself.

Din didn’t care about the sweat running down his back now, he didn’t care how his knees were beginning to ache as he eased back down onto his side to bring his helmet back over his head as Cobb kept his face pressed into the blanket for just a moment longer.

Cobb wouldn’t stop touching him once he knew it safe to look up, letting his fingers slide over Din’s smooth skin, tracing faint scars that littered his tan skin. “You’re one of kind, brown eyes,” Cobb mumbled, voice heavy with sleep.

“Why do you keep calling me that?” Din asked, voice matching the same sleepy tone from the man next to him, trying to fight the feeling as he felt his eyes become heavy with the kind of sleep he hadn’t had in ages. He was clearly failing. Cobb was too warm to ignore. 

“Because you haven’t said I’m wrong,” Cobb said, smiling gently as he sagged into the mat with a final sigh.

Din couldn’t even argue with that. He _could_ wake him up and debunk his statement, but waking Cobb up would be cruel as he drifted off beside Din.  


And Din simply didn't want to.  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Come say hi on Tumblr or Twitter!


End file.
